crown_of_kingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaeyra Lisrabeth
Vaeyra Yu'ta Lisrabeth, also known by the title The Apostle of Gluttony, is a millennia-old woman dedicated to enjoying her life as much as superhumanly possible. Court-martialed for slaying soldiers on her own side, she was recruited to become an apostle by Kaius before her execution and subsequently helped him in all his endeavors, partially as a token of gratitude and partially because his goals frequently allowed her to indulge in pleasures otherwise deemed unsuitable. History 2,000 years of it. Appearance Half Quin, half human, Vaeyra has been mentioned as a great beauty in her time. She is physically fit and seemingly miraculously unscarred despite her long and violent history. Never one to endorse an hourglass shape, she has a slim yet sturdy build, thin enough to maintain a sense of light weight and aethereal beauty while remaining heavy enough to have a serious physical presence, underscored by her aura. Preferring abundance over humility, Vaeyra has a fond and surprisingly good taste for elaborate and artfully decorated clothes. Intricate and expensive cuts, folds, lace and details are common in her dresses, as are pockets and occult symbols. Equally, Vaeyra is fond of showing off her body, which often leads to her clothes accentuating her physique in manners ranging from flattering to flagrantly suggestive. Vaeyra's hair is a deep, rich black, bordering on purple or gray depending on the light. It easily reaches to her waist, straight and heavy. She likes wearing it open, or concealed only under an elaborate headdress or hat, though she has been known to be capable of working miracles when it comes to extravagant hairstyles. When it comes to preference of color, reds in particular are a passion of Vaeyra's. It is the most common hue that can be found on her person, whether it be in the clothes, lips, eyes or nails- and frequently on several of these. Oftentimes, her choice will range into richer, darker reds. Her battle dress has been described as blood red, enough so that actual blood splatters do not easily show on the fabric. Skills and Abilities She kicks names and takes ass Personality Vaeyra seamlessly combines the best and worst elements of a clear, sharp and intelligent mind and an unforgiving, unsympathetic tendency to go overboard. Her sense of compassion is, for the largest part, absolutely nonexistent, and she is more than happy to brutally torture, maim and murder practically any person she comes across. Other people, to her, are fleeting existences whose primary purpose is to be available for her amusement, whatever her desire might be. To earn her respect, you must perform a feat capable of impressing her- oftentimes, this celebrates exceptional prowess in fighting, trade or research. This is the primary reason why the people Vaeyra respects the most and feels the greatest familiarity towards are, indeed, her fellow apostles. They are first among the few people she would not gladly sacrifice to a fate worse than death for a fleeting few moments of amusement. Otherwise, Vaeyra likes presenting a calm demeanor- which in some instances makes her significantly more terrifying, as she is perfectly capable of tearing through a battlefield with little more than a pleasant smile on her lips. Still, she is an emotional creature who enjoys laughing and other pleasures. She recognizes and knows she can be swayed from one pleasure to the next with relative ease, and can be prone to getting distracted by minor details. Most importantly, Vaeyra has a taste for excellence and abundance. This goes for every aspect of her life: love, war, food, clothes, decorations, houses, family, followers, money... all of these are things that Vaeyra enthusiastically will obtain, use, and discard once her enthusiasm wanes. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Quins Category:Apostles